<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Братские, не братские чувства by Angmatzabveniya, WTF Rare Games 2021 (WTFRareGames)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581854">Братские, не братские чувства</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angmatzabveniya/pseuds/Angmatzabveniya'>Angmatzabveniya</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFRareGames/pseuds/WTF%20Rare%20Games%202021'>WTF Rare Games 2021 (WTFRareGames)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Onmyoji - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Romance, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:02:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angmatzabveniya/pseuds/Angmatzabveniya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFRareGames/pseuds/WTF%20Rare%20Games%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Немного об отношении эмиссаров Преисподней</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuro Mujou/Shiro Mujou (Onmyoji)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Братские, не братские чувства</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Возможные отношения между братьями в прошлом - домыслы автора</p><p>Бета: @nny</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Вообще-то проводник в царство мертвых должен быть один. Так было заведено испокон веков. Это правило, традиция — называйте, как хотите. Так было до того момента, когда им стал Широ Муджо. Вернее с ним-то как раз все было просто отлично: он находил потерянные и заблудившиеся души, провожал их до мира мертвых, справлялся с чудовищами, в которых те могли превратиться, и всегда выполнял свою работу. А потом он встретился с Куро Муджо. И все пошло по одному месту. Потому что тот не захотел забывать свое прошлое, потому что тот всем своим видом говорил: эй, давай не будем ничего менять и оставим всё как есть, потому что тот говорил: я никогда от тебя не откажусь, ведь ты же мой младший брат.<br/>
И ладно бы он вел себя, как полагается эмиссару Преисподней, так нет. Куро Муджо постоянно лезет в драки, нарывается на неприятности и плевать хотел на условности. Уговаривать его придерживаться правил — все равно что просить Момиджи больше не есть людей и духов.<br/>
В общем, он невыносим.<br/>
И Широ Муджо давно бы мог стать свободным. В конце концов, Куро Муджо уже стал эмиссаром и занимается душами, значит условие выполнено, если бы не одно но.<br/>
Рядом с этим духом Широ Муджо чувствует себя так, словно их что-то связывало, словно все эти разговоры про братьев не пустой трёп. Словно было что-то ещё.<br/>
— Эй, убери это несчастное выражение со своего лица, — фраза Куро Муджо заставила его вздрогнуть и отвлечься от мыслей. — Мы все ещё вместе.<br/>
Они как раз закончили ловить очередную заблудшую душу, сдали ее на руки Хангану, и оказалось, что у них есть немного свободного времени.<br/>
— Об этом я и хотел поговорить, — кивнул Широ Муджо.<br/>
— О чем конкретно?<br/>
Вообще с такими разговорами у них все было очень плохо. Куро Муджо быстро начинал злиться, что он ничего не помнит, и либо уходил, либо замыкался в себе. Но сегодня Широ Муджо был настроен добиться правды.<br/>
— Ты сказал одну фразу, когда мы только встретились, — начал Широ Муджо.<br/>
— Я много чего говорил.<br/>
— Остальные ты периодически повторяешь, а эту нет. Ты сказал: ты мой.<br/>
Куро Муджо собирался что-то сказать, но замолчал, внимательно всматриваясь в его лицо.<br/>
— Зачем тебе это?<br/>
— Мне кажется, это важно для тебя, — ответил Широ Муджо, задумавшись. — А ты всегда заботишься о том, что важно для меня.<br/>
— На то я и отличный старший брат! — воскликнул Куро Муджо.<br/>
— То есть мне ты отвёл роль неблагодарного младшего?<br/>
— Нет! — его ухватили за предплечья. — Даже думать так никогда не смей!<br/>
— Но ты так делаешь.<br/>
Куро Муджо глубоко вздохнул прежде чем заговорить.<br/>
— Ты все равно этого не помнишь.<br/>
— Ты не даёшь мне даже попытаться, — мягко заметил Широ Муджо, коснувшись его рук. — Ведь я не знаю, что должен вспомнить.<br/>
Последовавший ответ только сильнее убедил его в необходимости разобраться в этом раз и навсегда.<br/>
— Дело как раз в том, что ты не помнишь. Не помнишь того, что было, не помнишь того, почему мы к этому пришли. Я не хочу потерять тебя. Я слишком долго тебя искал. Ты мой.<br/>
— Звучит так, как будто у нас были отношения, — вздохнул Широ Муджо и по тому, как вскинулся брат, понял, что, кажется, угадал. — Были? Я прав?<br/>
— Были, — тот отрывисто кивнул. — И мы заплатили за них достаточно.<br/>
Широ Муджо мог представить, что им обоим пришлось пережить. Люди вообще плохо относились к однополым связям, а уж когда дело касалось близких родственников и подавно.<br/>
— Я умер из-за этого? — вопрос пришел сам собой.<br/>
— Нет, — Куро Муджо ответил слишком поспешно, чтобы поверить ему.<br/>
Некоторое время они оба молчали.<br/>
— И как это было? — не смог удержаться Широ Муджо, которого вдруг осенило.<br/>
— В смысле как?<br/>
— В смысле я же ничего не помню. Ты бы мог показать мне...<br/>
Куро Муджо смотрел на него с таким подозрением, словно решал, а не подменили ли ему напарника и брата.<br/>
В какой-то момент Широ Муджо не выдержал и смутился.<br/>
— Что?<br/>
— Ты действительно этого хочешь?<br/>
— Не факт, что я что-то вспомню, — серьезно сказал ему Широ Муджо. — Но я до сих пор не могу уйти, потому что чувствую — нас что-то очень тесно связывает. И, кажется, теперь я начинаю понимать, что. Так что просто покажи мне, как это было!<br/>
Куро Муджо отрывисто кивнул и, подступив к нему, наклонился, находя губы своими. Бережно, будто боясь испугать. Несколько мгновений Широ Муджо ничего не чувствовал, а потом внутри него что-то шевельнулось, отозвалось, и он обнял Куро Муджо за шею, не дав отступить.<br/>
— Ты уже сдаешься? — звучание собственного голоса удивило, настолько необычно он звучал. Какие-то игривые, не свойственные ему, теперешнему, нотки. А вот Куро Муджо этот тон, похоже, был знаком. Потому что он вздрогнул и вскинул на него взгляд.<br/>
— Ш... — имя растаяло между вновь встретившимися губами. Теперь уже в жадном и нетерпеливом поцелуе. Куро Муджо потянул его за собой во внутренние покои, туда, где единственная кто могла их увидеть была Энма-сама. Но какое дело хозяйке преисподней до их маленьких шалостей, если она сама нет-нет да поглядывает в сторону главного судьи?<br/>
Широ Муджо оторвался от брата только для того, чтобы опуститься на прохладные простыни. Зашуршала ткань, когда Куро Муджо начал раздеваться и раздевать его.<br/>
Он никогда не думал, что будет испытывать столько удовольствия от того, что кто-то будет его просто касаться.<br/>
Хотя, возможно, дело было в том, что это был не кто-то, а его брат?<br/>
Куро Муджо расчерчивал его кожу словно горячими угольями, заставляя сходить с ума от ожидания, а ведь просто гладил ее пальцами и вычерчивал узоры языком. Когда он добрался до сосков, Широ Муджо содрогнулся и выплеснулся, чувствуя, как горячие капли попали на кожу.<br/>
— Прости, — пробормотал он, когда смог отдышаться.<br/>
— Как всегда торопишься, — Куро Муджо не выглядел раздраженным, скорее наоборот. Едва не облизывался, нависая над ним.<br/>
— Ты так смотришь...<br/>
— Конечно, — шепнули ему. — Ведь сейчас начнется все самое интересное.<br/>
В его голосе было столько обещания, что Широ Муджо сглотнул и потянулся коснуться напряжённой плоти брата.<br/>
— Не торопись, — тот перехватил его ладонь. — Иначе я тоже кончу.<br/>
— А разве ты не... — к его губам прижали палец.<br/>
— Хочу. Но сильнее всего хочу сделать это в тебе.<br/>
Куро Муджо скользнул губами по его шее, оставив яркий засос, а потом широко развел колени и устроился между них.<br/>
— Ты позволишь? — взглянул в глаза.<br/>
— Ты ещё спрашиваешь? — сейчас Широ Муджо не смог отговорить бы и Ханган, вставший в дверях символом целомудрия и непорочности.<br/>
Он задрожал, когда руки брата коснулись его промежности, обвели начавший снова подниматься член, чуть потянули за мошонку. Куро Муджо придвинул к ним плошку с маслом и обмакнул в нее пальцы. Провел между его ягодиц, несильно нажимая на мышцы ануса. Широ Муджо прикусил губы, испытывая странное чувство. Одна его часть понимала, что нужно подождать, другая требовала, чтобы брат немедленно сделал с ним все, что хотел.<br/>
— Торопишься, — голос Куро Муджо звучал как никогда ласково. — Все будет.<br/>
Он наклонился, покрывая его бедра поцелуями, заставляя всхлипывать, и одновременно ввел один палец. Ощущения немного отрезвили, но не настолько, чтобы Широ Муджо был готов прямо сейчас все прекратить. Тем более что скоро мышцы расслабились, и напряжение сменилось томностью. Он положил ладони брату на плечи и стал поглаживать, поощряя, пропустил пряди сквозь пальцы.<br/>
Тот поднял на него полный любви, обожания и какой-то болезненной одержимости взгляд и подался вверх, накрывая собой. Головка надавила на мышцы, проникая. Широ Муджо застонал, выгибая спину, зажмурился до звёзд перед глазами, слушая сдавленный голос брата:<br/>
— Потерпи...<br/>
И терпел.<br/>
Движение вдруг остановилось, и он сморгнул невольно выступившие слезы.<br/>
— Вот так, — Куро Муджо нашел его губы, втолкнул язык, навязывая свой ритм, и ничего не оставалось, как только подчиниться. А потом он начал двигаться. Сперва неторопливо, а потом все ускоряя свой темп.<br/>
Широ Муджо пытался сдерживаться и не стонать, но это было решительно невозможно, особенно когда уверенные и быстрые толчки доставляли столько удовольствия.<br/>
Куро Муджо коснулся его члена, добавляя наслаждения, и этого хватило, чтобы оно накрыло с головой.<br/>
Он весь вытянулся в струну, едва не сбросив брата, и тот отстал только на пару мгновений, вбивался в сжавшееся нутро и замер.<br/>
Некоторое время они лежали неподвижно, приходя в себя.<br/>
— Я был плохим младшим братом? — спросил Широ Муджо, поглаживая Куро Муджо по спине, сделал для себя кое-какие выводы из всего, что произошло.<br/>
Тот долго молчал, а потом поцеловал его под челюстью и улыбнулся:<br/>
— Не важно. Главное, какой ты сейчас.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>